The mission of our DMA Microarray Core is to provide a high quality service, and allow access to microarray technology that otherwise would not be readily available to our cancer center members. The Microarray Core has an up-to-date infrastructure; the most advanced 7G plus multi-color scanner, GeneChip Hybridization Ovens, Affymetrix GeneChip 400 Fluidics Station and an Affymetrix GeneChip 450 Fluidics Station, four high-speed computer Workstations, and an Agilent Bioanalyzer. Currently, a server-based LIMS network is being implemented. The Microarray Core provides many services including consultations in experimental design, full- or partial-service for expression array analysis, different levels of bioinformatics supports, as well as SNP analysis. This is a new core that has been providing and will continue to provide important services to our cancer center members in various areas of cancer research.